Most faucet spouts are metal made by cast molding. Modern faucet spouts have a plastic liner inside of a metal housing to avoid lead or other contamination from the metal. The plastic liner is made separately, and placed inside of the molded metal housing, sometimes by hand. The plastic prevents contaminants in the metal from entering the water, but the liner is loose inside of the spout, and sometimes kinks. Thus, there is a need for faucet spouts that have a tight fitting liner that does not kink, and a method for making such spouts.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide a new and improved faucets.
Another object is to provide new and improved faucet spouts and other faucet components that have a plastic liner.